


Going Home

by tptigger



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Tell Our Moms we Done Our Best, Hawkes and West have to prepare for shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlanticslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticslide/gifts).



> Characters and situations were created by Morgan and Wong and are the property of Hard 8 Pictures and 20th Century Fox. I own only the DVDs. :)

Nathan had finished packing and then went to the mess hall, leaving Cooper behind in the mostly empty quarters of the 58th Squadron. Cooper had grunted a no in response to food, so Nathan had left.

When he returned to their quarters, however, Cooper still lay on Shane's bed, his light eyes starting blankly at the pictures of her family pinned up there. His duffel still lay at his feet.

"You're not packing," Nathan observed, looking askance at Cooper and running a hand through his close cropped dark hair.

"Why would I be packing?" Cooper asked quietly.

"I dunno," West said, "mandatory shore leave after the rest of the five-eight went MIA. Then we're being reassigned off of the Saratoga, probably to another squadron. So you're going to have to pack eventually."

Neither of them had used the word "dead". Not even with reference to Paul. They couldn't bring themselves to.

"Yeah, well, you have a family and a girl, I have..." the In Vitro shrugged, as if unsure how to finish the sentence, "...time," came out meekly.

Nathan blinked. He hadn't thought of that. "Come with me."

Cooper stared. "Wh... "

"Coop.."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'll be OK here."

"Yeah, but this way I can keep you out of trouble," Nathan said with a grin.

"I can keep myself out of trouble," Cooper said.

"Yeah, 'cause that went so well on the Bacchus," Nathan said sarcastically.

"I... I... don't want to be any trouble," Cooper said.

"You're not trouble, Cooper," Nathan said. "You're family."

Cooper eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then shrugged and started putting his things in a duffle, adding Shane's pictures to the top. Nathan had all ready packed Paul's and Vanessa's. He guessed, in a way, they were all going home.


End file.
